Finding The Truth
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Ted has children, Luke and Leigha, Ted decides to stop the story of how he met their mother because the mother and Ted are getting divorced. Luke and Leigha decide to set him up with Robin. Also a secret of the past is discovered.
1. Divorce

The time was 2009, Ted sat across from his two children. His wife was sitting on the armrest of the couch he was on.

"What story is today dad?" His son asked.

"We're going to jump ahead a bit. To well now." Ted said, "Your mother and I were trying to wait until our story was finished but we can't." His wife nodded, "We're getting a divorce."

"What?" His daughter asked.

His son turned to his sister, "He's in love with Aunt Robin."

"How'd you figure that out?" Ted asked his son.

"Since you told us the story about you and Aunt Robin dating I've kind of been paying attention to how you and Robin co-exist." His son said.

His wife looked at him, "Oh, your mother is going to stay with your grandma." Ted said. His wife went and hugged her children then took her bags and left.

"So you love Aunt Robin?" Leigha asked

Luke nodded, "Yup he does."

"Well, Aunt Robin loves Ted." Leigha says turning to face her brother Luke.

"Really how do you know?" Luke asked.

"Long glances, besides I looked through some old videos and pictures. When Aunt Robin liked dad, she would smile this specific smile and she called him Teddie-boy a lot. She's doing that, haven't you noticed it?"

"Yeah I have. When dads around she smiles differently from when he's not around."

"How can you tell Dad likes her?" Leigha asked. The two children had turned towards each other and had completely stopped paying attention to the fact their father was sitting right across from them. It was fine for him though, he was paying attention to their conversation, it was like no one else was in the room. He knew his twins were close, they've always finished each other sentences, knew what each other were thinking.

"He stares at her longer than everyone else. He always drops his conversation with anyone when she talks." Luke said.

"So what are we going to do?" Leigha asked. "Mom was having an affair, I think we owe it do dad to set him up with Aunt Robin."

"Yeah, I agree." Luke said. "Who was she dating?"

"Oh, she wasn't dating anyone, she was screwing her boss."

Luke gasped. "Really? Harry? Eww."

"I know right. He's all hairy, and bald." Leigha said, she looked at her dad. "Um, dad, you can't be here when me and Luke go over plans."

"Um okay." Ted said getting up and walking to the door frame. "I'm going to go to the bar."

"Okay so we agreed." Leigha said outside the bar.

"Yup." Luke said.

"Great." She said, she waited and he opened the door then she walked inside.

"Aunt Robin." Leigha said walking over to Robin at the bar.

"Dad," Luke said going over to their famous booth. Luke looked back at Leigha they smiled at each other then went on talking.

"You know Luke and my birthday is coming up, but you know, he's been through such a lot I really want to throw him a surprise birthday party this weekend. And I need your help." Leigha said playing up the sisterly act.

At the booth, Luke was playing up the brother act. "Dad, you know Leigha and my birthday is coming up in two weeks. But after what you just told us I think Leigh may need something to take her mind off of this. So I was thinking me and you could throw her a surprise birthday party, its two weeks early she'll never know." Luke looked at Marshall, "Where's Lily?" He asked quickly.

"In the bathroom."

"I don't want her to know about this, you know how she is she'll spoil it." Luke said looking sad. Marshall nodded and Lily started to approach them.

"Hey Lilypad why don't you go hang with the girls." Marshall said with a wink to Luke. Lily smiled and walked over to the girls.

The girls started planning right away, making lists. Leigha was suppose to be in charge of the food and music. While Lily and Robin started on decorations and place planning. With the boys, Marshall and Ted were in charge of the food and music while Luke was suppose to be in charge of the decorations and place planning. So they planned it perfectly.

The twins relaxed while the adults did all the planning, it was hilarious really, well from the twins perspectives anyways.


	2. Sleep Over

Leigha couldn't sleep, her parents just told her they were getting a divorce but for some reason she was relieved...she did but she was still really really sad, it was stupid she tried telling herself, she shouldn't be upset. She sighed, it was late everyone else in New York was asleep. But she knew one person wasn't asleep. She crawled out of bed and walked out of the apartment. She hopped into a cab and drove to an apartment she knew way to well.

She had the guy let her in, the doorman had a bit of a crush on her. She walked up to the room and used her key and let herself in.

"Come on in Leigha." She heard a familiar voice say and she walked into the bedroom. She saw Robin laying there in bed, she had two dogs now. They were very old and she had moved apartments and got them their own room. So it was just her laying in bed. She crawled into bed with her Aunt Robin. "Hey sweetie." Robin said, Leigha crawled over and laid her head on Robin's stomach. Robin ran her fingers through Leigha's hair. Robin, knowing Leigha turned the tv on, loud enough so Leigha wouldn't think Robin could hear her when Leigha's tears finally began to fall. But Robin knew, even if the TV was on all the way and Leigha's tears weren't soaking through Robin's shirt. Robin would know.

When Robin was sure Leigha was asleep she turned down the volume. She reached to her bedstand and dialed his number.

"Ted, our daughter's here." Robin said.

"She's there? Why is she there?" He yawned but she could almost hear him sitting up and turning on the lamp.

Robin sighed, "She came over here..." she bit her lip and tried to think of an excuse, Leigha was more than part of her. They didn't like admitting themselves to one another, they didn't want kids, they didn't want commitment and they never cried. "She couldn't sleep and I told her I rented the Notebook so she just felt she needed to come here." Robin lied.

"Since when do you lie for her?" Ted asked.

"She doesn't want you to know but I think she was upset over the news. It was a shock for..well all of us." Robin ran her fingers through her daughters dark brown curls.

"Since when do you act motherly towards her? If I remember correctly you even tricked my now ex-wife, into thinking that Leigha was hers." Ted said remembering the time.

Ted had been dating his now ex-wife. He had been happy and they had gotten engaged. But one night, he had gotten scared. He said he was hanging out with the boys when really he had gone and gotten drunk at the bar. He had called up Robin and they had slept together. That night he had also slept with his ex-wife. So both girls had wound up pregnant with, imagine that, the same due-dates.

Robin promised to keep it a secret, she was drunk too, plus she was dating Barney. And surprisingly she had stayed extra skinny through the whole thing. While his ex-wife had gotten huge. So it was easy for the two to keep Robin's pregnancy a secret.

Robin had the baby a day before Ted's ex-wife. And Ted and Robin had no idea what to do, then they found out that Robin and Ted's ex-wife had the same doctor. So Robin had this idea, convince the doctor to pretend that Ted's ex-wife had twins. It was extremely easy to pull off, the doctor did it without question saying Robin was her favorite celebrity. And Ted's ex-wife had been put down during the birth, because of a heredity heart thing.

She pressed her lips together in thought. "Remember how easy it was to pull off?"

He laughed, "So easy. But the doctor was a lesbian and had a huge crush on you."

"What?" Robin said, a little to loudly, almost waking up Leigha. "She was not."

"Yes she was but you still didn't answer my question."

She closed her eyes, "I've always been motherly, in my way, to her."

"I thought you said you hated kids and never wanted any."

"When we were dating I never wanted kids..but I would have had your kids, if it meant making you happy." She said, remembering something she had told her mother. "But when I was pregnant I thought we could have been a family, but I saw your face when I had the kid. You were so..disgusted" She said her lips wavering. "So let down. I never wanted kids but you didn't want my kids." She said, she then shut her phone and looked down at her daughter. She was sleeping so peacefully, she was the beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She sighed and fell asleep.


	3. The Morning After

When Robin awoke Leigha wasn't there, usually Robin always awoke first and made breakfast for the two of them. Robin got up and slipped into her blue fuzzy robe. She walked into her living room, she saw Leigha sitting in her armchair with her knees pulled up to her chest with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I don't know how to make anything other than coffee." Leigha whispered.

Robin went and poured herself a cup of Leigha's coffee, she then went and sat on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. "Well, the coffees way better than mine, so you make up for it." Robin said.

Leigha smiled, a half-hearted smile. She always felt more at home here than at her actual home, she also felt more comfortable around Robin. Leigha had told Robin when she had first gotten her period, about the first guy she had liked, and asked her to go shopping when that guy asked her on a date.

So it was still confusing to her, she had always said she wanted her parents to get divorced because she believed that Robin and her dad would make a better couple. Yet why was she crying last night? She didn't know and it hurt her stomach to think about it.

She felt awkward she hated crying. Especially in front of anyone. She thought knew it was stupid to cry over her parents divorce. But she felt like she was crying about something bigger...something huge.


End file.
